Prinzessin
"You got a problem with me? Go tell someone who gives a damn." Prinzessin is a 17-year-old girl from Germany who was born on 15th March 1994. She wears a cap and ripped jeans and old shirts and doesn't care what people think of her, both in appearance and personality.. She has no care for fashion as her jeans are ripped because she gets into lots of fights not because they are fashionable. She has long brown hair because she tried cutting it short to look tougher but realised it looked stupid so grew it out again. She has fair skin and and dark green eyes. She sometimes gets people telling her that she looks nice but she just coldly shrugs them off but deep down, it makes her feel happy. She doesn't spend much time making herself look nice as she thinks its a waste of time. She used to get jealous girls spreading rumours about her but she quickly sorted that out. If she thinks someone needs teaching a lesson, she will do it, ruthlessly and efficiently. She practically lives in the gym, training every part of her body and beating up punching bags. She knows how to use technique over brute force and can fight several opponents bigger than her. This training helps her stay in shape as she is quite a glutton when she eats. She likes meat but will eat pretty much anything in large quantities. She isn't a fan of using knives or other such weapons to fight as they can be a hindrance if they break or are stolen. When she isn't sleeping in a prison cell, she is at her grandparents house. She prefers to stay with her grandparents as they aren't as demanding or controlling as her parents and they mostly just leave her alone to do her own stuff. She respects that they offer advice to try and help but she has decided to believe in her own methods and values. She prefers to stick to her own moral judgement than conform to the rules of society. She doesn't have much income so will do jobs for people she doesn't dislike and this gets her enough money to get by. She has considered a proper job but doesn't really know what she would want to do. She doesn't like asking for help as it gives someone a chance to take advantage of her and only help her if she does something for them which normally makes it an unfair deal. The only exception to this is her friends but she has very, very few of them and even then. she might say no. Personality Despite her namesake, Prinzessin is quite a rude girl. She doesn't swear often but has an uncaring attitude to people and is very blunt when she speaks. She often disregards people she has know for a long time or people she is meant to talk to such as teachers in school or her superiors just because she doesn't want to talk to them. She is arrogant and thinks her opinion overrules everyone else's. She doesn't have time for people wallowing in self-pity and if she thinks they should just get over it, she won't hesitate to tell them. She will stand up for her self and will show off to people. She won't let anyone get in her way. However, she does have a friend called Marc who she hangs out with occasionally. She will do anything to get her point across, such as graffiti or shouting at the public through a megaphone. She has spent a few weeks in prison and an awful lot of time in rehab and youth conviction programs. She can barely get a job and gets annoyed about it so goes on a rant at whoever she can find ignoring the fact that it is her own fault. She spends as much time away from her parents as possible because they try to change her into the girl they wanted. Despite her violent nature, her true intentions are honorable. She fights people who pick on others and her reasoning is that if everyone was equal and people were accepted for who they are then she wouldn't have to do what she does. She fully accepts who people are and what they want to be, whether it be their sexuality or religion so long as they don't try and convert her. She is happy when she gets thing right but shrugs it off like it's not important. She enjoys showing off a bit. She will fight off any bullies that attack people but ignore any thanks she gets and tells them to leave her alone. She doesn't like getting help as she doesn't trust anyone apart from herself and prefers it that way. She knows her intentions. She doesn't know anyone else's. She however, will take on any challenge and not give up until she's done it. She feels like she has to prove herself to others if they think she can't do something. She isn't really impressed by others people's attempts to prove themselves though especially when they talk big but can't match it in practice. While she holds true to her values, she isn't the best planner and normally just goes with the flow, usually ending up in a fight of some sort. If she is following orders, she doesn't need to know details, just what she needs to do. However, when she does things, she does them for a reason so if someone wants her to do something for them, she wants a good reason why she should otherwise she will just walk out. While she may seem to all fight, she is actually quite intelligent as it is her knowledge of a corrupt government and the gap between the rich and poor getting wider that leads her to do what she does. She doesn't care much for conspiracies and rumours. She thinks they are stupid accusations which draw people away from the obvious truth that the government is pretty corrupt and the only way to be safe is to have money. She keeps the little money she has on her and doesn't use a bank because she doesn't like or trust them. Once again, she feels the only person she can trust is herself. Her limited education has given her a good grasp of English, Maths and Science as well as allowing her to practice her art. She still likes to have fun and that usually means going to a park and doing some art on the walls. Past From the moment she could think logically, Prinzessin decided she didn't like the world and felt nobody could tell her what to do. She wanted to be independent and do what she wanted, not what her parents wanted. Her parents didn't agree after she was kicked out of 3 schools and they wouldn't put up with her anymore so sent her to live with her grandparents. She fell in with a bad crowd as she went out a lot at night and took some drugs and smoking and spent a bit of time in rehab. Then she decided to give it up because people started telling her what to do and she didn't like it. She beat them up and left to go out on her own. She is, in a vague sense, a vigilante as she takes care of people causing trouble, generally by beating them up. She does this to show how tough she is though but is trying to change things in her own way. While she does cause trouble, she doesn't go out of her way to break the law or inconvenience others. She just does what she can to get by. She doesn't like people treating her as worse than them and knows that other people feel the same but cannot stand up for themselves. She did a lot of graffiti and became quite good at that kind of art. She will keep up practicing it whenever she can. She also keeps up her combat training whenever she can and uses the techniques she learn't in fights. Likes/Dislikes Although she would kill anyone who found out, Prinzessin loves superhero comic books. She read them quite a lot in prison as they were really all they had to offer her and pretended not to like them but secretly couldn't stop reading them. She likes it when they come in at the last minute in a flashy and stylish way and beat up the baddies. When she is sure that she is alone she will practice super moves and introductions though she doesn't dare to use them in a real life situation. She also has a fondness for rock and metal music and has attended a few concerts in her time. If she is wearing headphones, that is what she will be listening to. She hates people who look down on her and will quickly sort them out whether it be someone her own age or an adult. She has no idea what she wants to be when she is older, but she does know that she'll probably be doing the same thing with the same ideals that she has now. She doesn't like being told that she is lost and needs guidance in life. She knows what she is doing, other people just don't understand. This has evolved into a dislike of authority. As far as she is concerned, they are a bunch of people who are not suitable for their job pretending to know what they are doing and then blame it on people like her when they screw something up. Category:Characters Category:Female